Brendan's Pokémon Adventure
by explorertotodile
Summary: In this story, Brendan is on A Pokémon Adventure! Join him as he goes around the regions and stuff...
1. Chapter 1: Let's Begin!

A boy named Brendan is met by a professor! His name is Professor Oak!

"Hello!" he says, "And welcome to the world of Pokémon!"  
"My name is Professor Oak, what's your name?"  
"I'm Brendan!" said Brendan!  
"Ah! Nice to meet you Brendan!" said Oak, as he pointed at a blonde guy "This is my grandson,"  
"Pink!" said Brendan  
"Huh?" said Blue.  
"You know your people!" said Oak, "That's my grandson, Pink."  
"Grr…" said Blue…  
"Let's go to the Pokémon world!" finished Oak.

"This is going to be perfect." Said Brendan, as he walked out the door ran to Professor Oak's lab.  
"You seem happy!" Said Oak.  
"Yeah!" said Brendan.  
"Pick your Pokémon!" said Oak. Brendan picked a Pokéball,  
"So you're picking Charmander?" asked Oak.  
"Yes." Said Brendan.  
"Okay then!" said Blue, as he walked into the lab. "I choose Squirtle."  
"Good choice!" said Oak.

As Brendan was going to leave, Blue walked up to him.  
"Hey Brendan!" yelled Blue "Let's have a Pokémon fight!"  
"Okay then!" said Brendan,

"Go, Charmander!" shouted Brendan.  
"Go, Squirtle!" said Blue.  
The Pokémon appeared, Squirtle was a blue turtle, that was Blue's Pokémon, and Charmander was a red lizard that had a flame on the end of its tail.  
"Charmander… Uhh…" Brendan was confused, he didn't know Charmander's moves.  
"Try Scratch!" said Oak.  
"Charmander, use Scratch!" yelled Brendan. Charmander scratched Squirtle.  
"Alright Squirtle, use Scratch!" yelled Blue.  
Squirtle glared at Blue…  
"Sorry, I thought I was half-asleep then." Said Blue, "Squirtle, use Tackle!" Squirtle tacked Charmander.  
"Charmander, use Scratch!" said Brendan, Charmander scratched Squirtle.  
"Squirtle, use Tail Whip!" said Blue, Squirtle waggled its tail.  
"Ha!" said Brendan, "We won!"  
"Not really." Snickered Blue, "Squirtle, use Tackle!" Squirtle tackled Charmander, taking it out.  
"But… How?!" asked Brendan.  
"Tail Whip decreases the opponent's defence." Said Oak.  
"Don't worry Charmander," Brendan said, consoling his fallen Charmander. "We'll do better next time!"  
"Okay then Squirtle!" Let's go to Viridian City!  
"Squirtle!" said Squirtle!  
"Then let's go there too Charmander!" said Brendan.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! It's a bit short I know, but it's the first one I've written in ages!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jessie and James attack!

After Brendan lost to Blue, he set off to Pallet Town!  
"Wow! I can't wait to find out what I'll catch!" he said.  
Then a Pidgey appeared!  
"Go! Charmander!" said Brendan.  
Charmander came out of its Pokéball,  
"Charmander, use scratch!" yelled Brendan. Charmander scratched the Pidgey, it fainted.  
"Yay!" said Brendan, Charmander gained some experience points.  
They continued walking, after some Pidgey fighting, they made it to Viridian City.

"We're at Viridian City!" said Brendan, "Why don't we go in the Pokémart?"  
"Char? (What?)" Asked Charmander, confused why Brendan wanted to go in the Pokémart.  
"I always go shopping before Pokémart!" said Brendan.

"Hey!" said the shopkeeper when Brendan came into the room. "Are you from Pallet Town?"  
"Yes." Said Brendan.  
"Okay then, deliver this to Oak!" said the shopkeeper!  
"Okay!" said Brendan as he took the package.  
"Ok! Now be careful with it!" warned the shop keeper as he left.  
"Okay then!" agreed Brendan.  
"Charmander? (Are we gonna have to walk more?") Asked Charmander.  
"Let's go to the Pokémon Center!" said Brendan.

"Hello! You and your Pokémon look tired, want to stay for the night?" asked the Nurse, she was Nurse Joy, she had pink hair, and white clothing.  
"Okay!" said Brendan.  
Brendan stayed the night at Viridian City, then he went back to Pallet Town to give the package to Professor Oak.  
"Thank you for the package!" said Oak. "Now just wait till Pink gets here."  
"My name isn't Pink!" shouted Blue as he walked to his grandfather.  
"Ah! Pink! I have an errand you and Brendan need to run." He walked over to 2 red cases. He then gave them to Brendan.  
"Here! Pokédexes!" said Oak.  
"Thanks Oak!" said Brendan.  
"You're welcome, and take 5 Pokéballs!"  
"Thanks again Oak!" said Brendan!  
"And that's all!"  
"What Pokémon do they have in them?" asked Brendan  
"There empty!" said Oak, "You have to catch them!"  
"Okay then!" said Brendan, dashing off with Blue.  
"Wait, don't you want to hear the reason for the Pokédexes?" asked Oak.  
"Sorry-gotta-go-bye!" replied Brendan.

Brendan ran into route 1, where he encountered a Pidgey!  
"Go! Charmander!" he shouted as Charmander came out of its Pokéball,  
"Charmander use Scratch!" Brendan commanded, Charmander scratched the Pidgey, the Pidgey Tackled Charmander.  
"Okay then…" said Brendan. "Charmander, use Scratch!"  
Charmander once again scratched the wild Pidgey, in which the latter used Growl.  
"Pokéball, GO!" Brendan shouted as he threw a Pokéball at the Pidgey.

One wiggle, then another, and then another… Then a click.

Brendan had caught the Pidgey!

"Yay!" he shouted. He walked along the path to Viridian City, he met a guy named "Brad.", and he was a Cooltrainer.  
"Wanna battle?" Brendan asked."  
"Uhh… I'm from the Viridian Gym, you have no chance against me…" he said.  
"Please?" asked Brendan.  
"Fine…" Brad replied.  
"Go! Ryhorn!" Brad yelled, a Ryhorn came out of it.  
"Go! Charmander!" Brendan yelled as Charmander came out of its Pokéball, Charmander gave a glare at the Ryhorn, It knew it had no chance against Ryhorn.  
"Ryhorn, use Take Down!" Brad yelled, Ryhorn charged at the Charmander, earning Charmander a OHKO.  
"Charmander return!" said Brendan, he brought out Pidgey, the same thing happened to Pidgey.  
"Thanks for the excuse to go to the Pokémon Center!" said Brendan.  
"What?" said a confused Brad?

"What happened to these poor Pokémon?" asked Nurse Joy,  
"Let's just say that fighting a tough foe was a mistake." Said Brendan.  
"You should be more responsible!" scolded Nurse Joy.  
"Sorry?" said Brendan.  
"Never mind, what's done is done!" replied Nurse Joy. "I'll do what I can okay?"  
"Okay…!" said Brendan.

Brendan stayed the night at the Pokémon Center again. Then 2 strange people and a Meowth appeared.  
One was called Jessie, she had scarlet hair, another was called James, he had Blue hair, and they both had white shirts with the letter R on.

"Oh no!" Nurse Joy said when she saw Jessie and James.

"Prepare for trouble!" began Jessie,  
"And make it double!" followed James,  
"To protect the world from devastation!" yelled Jessie,  
"To unite all people within our nation!" continued James,  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" shouted Jessie,  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said James,  
"Jessie!" introduced Jessie,  
"James!" introduced James,  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" said Jessie.  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" said James.  
"Meowth that's right!" finished the Meowth.

"It's Team Rocket!" said Joy.  
"You don't say!" Said James.  
"Chaney!" said a Chansey, which appeared by Brendan's side.  
"Go! Ekans!" said Jessie, her Pokéball brought out an Ekans,  
"Go Koffing!" said James, and his Pokéball brought out a Koffing.  
"Koffing! Ekans!" said their Pokémon.  
Brendan went into the emergency room, his Charmander and Pidgey had nearly healed.  
"Return!" said Brendan.  
"What are you doing?" asked Joy,  
"Uhh… Keeping my Pokémon safe?" said Brendan.  
"Let them have their rest." Said Joy.  
"But they'll get stolen!" said Brendan  
"No they won't, trust me." Said Joy.  
"Ooh, what rare Pokémon are in there?" asked James.  
"Nothing!" said Joy.  
"Oh really?" said Jessie, she barged into the emergency room, there was no Pokémon.  
"Oh look!" said Meowth, "A trainer."  
"And where there's a trainer…" begun Jessie.  
"…There's Pokémon!" said James.  
They trapped Brendan in a net and took his Pokéballs.  
"Let's see what we've got here!" said Jessie.  
They brought out Brendan's Charmander and Pidgey.  
"Hmm… A Charmander and a Pidgey…" said James.  
"This trainers just starting out." Said Meowth.  
"Oh no you don't!" said Joy, Chansey walked up to them and began double slapping them.  
"O wow ow!" said the trio.  
"Charmander! Get me outta here!" said Brendan.  
Charmander got him out of the net.  
"Good!" said Brendan. "Now use Scratch on Team Rocket!"  
"Char!" said Charmander as he scratched James.  
"OOooooh!" yelled James.  
"Pidgey, use Tackle!"  
"Pidg!" said Pidgey, tackling Jessie.  
"AAHHH!" yelled Jessie.

Soon, Team Rocket were tied up.  
"You haven't beaten us yet!" said Jessie,  
"I think we have." Said Brendan.  
"Char! (Yeah!)" Said Charmander.  
"You'd best leave." Said Joy.  
"Okay." Said Brendan, leaving.

* * *

**What will happen to Brendan next? Where will his adventures take him? Find out in... "Forest Frenzy!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Forest Frenzy

Forest Frenzy

Brendan is ready to leave Viridian City.  
"Thanks Nurse Joy for letting me stay!" said Brendan,  
"You're welcome!" said Joy,

Brendan was at Viridian Forest, He encountered a Weedle!  
"Go, Pidgey!" said Brendan. Pidgey came out of it's Pokéball.  
"Pidgey, use Tackle!" yelled Brendan, Pidgey tackled the Weedle.  
"Pokéball, go!" said Brendan, throwing the Pokéball, two clicks, the Weedle broke free.  
"Darn…" said Brendan. "Pidgey! Use Tackle again, Pidgey tackled the Weedle, after which Pidgey collapsed.  
"Huh?" said a confused Brendan, "Hmm… Maybe that's enough battling for today… Pokéball, go!" said Brendan, it worked this time…  
"Yay!" said Brendan, he walked over to a kid named Thomas.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" asked Brendan.  
"Sure… What do you wanna know?" asked Thomas.  
"I was fighting a Weedle, and then suddenly it just collapsed." Said Brendan.  
"Oh, it's poisoned." Said Thomas.  
"Hmm…" said Brendan, "Hey what's that over there?" asked Brendan, pointing to a spray called an antidote.  
"Oh, that's an antidote." Said Thomas, "here, I'll get it for you…"  
Thomas went over the Antidote and picked it up, he gave it to Brendan.  
"Thanks!" thanked Brendan. He used it on his Pidgey.  
"There we go!" said Thomas, "Your Pidgey is 100% better now!"  
"Wanna battle?" asked Brendan.  
"Sure!" said Thomas, they went into battle positions.

"Go, Metapod!" said Thomas, out came a Metapod.  
"Go, Weedle!" said Brendan, it sent out the Weedle.  
"Metapod, use Harden!" said Thomas, Metapod hardened.  
"Weedle, use Tackle!" said Brendan, Weedle tackled Metapod,  
"Metapod, use Harden!" said Thomas, Metapod hardened.  
"Weedle, use Tackle!" said Brendan, Weedle tackled Metapod,  
This carried on for 5 minutes, until Metapod ran out of PP.  
"Metapod, use Hard-" Metapod leaped and attacked Weedle, decreasing it's HP a little, this continued until it KO'd itself in the process.  
"I guess you ran out of HP, huh Metapod?" Said Thomas. "Here's your prize money." Said Thomas, giving him £100.  
"Thanks!" said Brendan.  
Brendan continued through the forest, He finds another trainer, he beats his Caterpie with his Weedle, this happens to another trainer with a Pikachu, later… Weedle evolves into Kakuna…

"What just happened?" asked Brendan.  
"Oh, your Weedle evolved." Said the trainer.  
"Oh… right." Said Brendan…

Later… Brendan came out of Viridian Forest. And He was in Pewter City!

* * *

**Another short chapter... I should be able to get the battle against Brock done by Sunday...**

**Anyway... I hoped you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brock Rock!

4. Brock Rock!

Brendan took a look at the city. It had a nice atmosphere and the people were friendly to be around. He was here for one thing though; to challenge the first gym leader.  
"Yeah!" Brendan said. "Going to own this gym!"  
He knew, however, that it would be wise to go and stay overnight at the Pokémon centre first to rest up and prepare for the upcoming battle.

Brendan enters the gym and marches up to Brock. Brock turns his attention to Brendan.  
"I challenge you to a battle!" Brendan called out to Brock.  
Brock scoffed back "Sure, if you really think you're strong enough!" Brock calls out his first Pokémon. "Go! Geodude!"  
"I choose you! Pidgey!" Brendan sends out Pidgey to face the rock with arms.  
However, Flying types are weak to rock types, and Pidgey is almost taken out by Geodude as soon as the battle gets going. "Return, Pidgey!"  
Brock smiles. "Think you can still win?"  
"Go, Kakuna, you can do it!" Brendan send out Kakuna. "Use Harden!" Kakuna becomes rock solid, even more than the Rock type Geodude.  
"Geodude, use tackle!" Brock calls. But Geodude's tackle is useless; Kakuna's harden is too strong, leaving Geodude not even scraping the tough cocoon. Eventually, Geodude tires out, leaving Brock with no choice but to return Geodude back into its Pokéball.  
"Yeah! Good going, Kakuna!" Brendan shouted to his tough pokemon. "…Kakuna?"

Suddenly, Kakuna began glowing. The light brightened, to the point where Brendan and Brock could barely make out the shape of the now-bright Pokémon. It was clear that the Pokémon was changing shape; it was evolving.  
"Woah! My Kakuna is now a Beedrill!" Brendan said, as the light began to dim and his Beedrill became visible.

"Ha! A mere evolution alone won't save you from my next Pokémon! Go, Onix!" Brock threw his pokeball, and from it a huge rock snake appeared, Onix. "Use Tackle on Beedrill!" Beedrill is crushed underneath Onix's huge body.  
"Ack! Beedrill, return! Go, Charmander!" Brendan sent out Charmander, whose tail burned with his fiery passion.  
"Ha! Quite a type disadvantage there! Onix, Tackle again!" Charmander dodge the lunging Onix.  
"Use Ember, Charmander!" Brendan shouted out to the small lizard. Charmander attempted to engulf the Onix in flames, but with such a type disadvantage it did nothing to the huge rock snake. Onix uses Tackle again, with Charmander narrowly dodging again.  
"Hmm… Charmander! Use Scratch, and aim for the eyes!" Charmander lashed out at Onix's eyes, making him unable to see his surroundings and flail in panic.  
"Good Charmander! Now use Ember on the nearby wall!" Now not having to worry about Onix getting him, Charmander does so, which sets the fire alarm off. Sprinklers activate, weakening both ends greatly. "One last Scratch should do it, you can do it Charmander!" The tiny lizard claws one more time at Onix, who is then felled.

"Onix, return!" Brock calls out. "You did well Brendan. You won in a clever manner; you sure know what you're doing. It was a fun battle, and I'm proud to give you this Boulder Badge."  
Brendan cried out in happiness. "Yeeeeaaaaah! I got a Boulder Badge!"

* * *

**_This was written by my sister... I could learn from her..._**


End file.
